Will I Always Be A Doctor?
by Animechan123
Summary: Tribute to Standingontherooftops "How To Save A Life" Pairings: 1x2 3x4 5xR ENJOY!


**_Will I always be a Doctor?

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**

_**A Tribute to Standingontherooftops 'How to save a life' fic.**_

_**PAIRINGS: 1x2 3x4 5xR**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything all rights go to the creators of Gundam Wing and story line goes to Standingontherooftops.**_

_**Author: Please read 'How to save a life' it's sweet, romantic, heart thrilling and Yaoi goodness.**_

* * *

00:00 AM

Midnight shone over Victoria Point Medical Hospital. The night was silent. No emergencies or nothing. However not everyone seem was happy to be doing the night shift.

The night shift? Of all times why did this have to happen? Trowa groaned as he fell into a chair at the nurses' station next to Wufei and Duo. Both smiled at their friend who looked ready to kill someone.

"Calm it Barton," Wufei teased. "You're here to help, not to kill." Both Duo and Wufei laughed as Trowa playfully hit Wufei with the chart in his hands. Trowa raked a hand through his caramel hair before sighing.

"So what's the problem tonight?" Duo asked taking a sip of his coffee. "Missing lover boy?" Duo then made a kissy face which earned him a knock to the head from Wufei.

"Hey!" Duo exclaimed rubbing the back of his head. "I need those brain cells!"

"Oh, so there's not popcorn up there." Trowa laughed as he placed the chart on the empty desk.

A young intern walked up to the three friends holding a mug of coffee. The midnight black hair shone in the low hospital nights while her chocolate brown eyes sparkled like the stars in the sky. The intern was Hannah Harris, a girl with real potential to become an amazing doctor. She stopped by them and handed the mug of coffee to Trowa and smiled sweetly.

"Here you go Dr Barton." She spoke softly. "I thought you might need it."

Trowa smiled at the young girl as he took the mug off her. "Thanks Hannah." The girl gave a small 'you're welcome' before giggling. Trowa then looked at a notice on the wall and saw it was about a patient. He turned back to the young girl. "Could you check the patient in bed three and make sure he doesn't bite his bandages?" Trowa gave what Duo called 'The Trowa charm smile' – which made any girl do anything for him.

"Why is he biting his bandages?" Hannah asked as if it was the strangest thing in the world.

"He's a tramp that's all it says on the notice." Trowa replied.

She nodded and head off to take care of patient. Trowa couldn't help but smile as he watched her go off. Trowa then turned back to his friends remembering he hadn't answered his friend's question.

"Oh I have a patient but so far all I can diagnose her with is HIV but it's come back negative," Trowa spoke looking back on the chart. "Her nails are falling out, she's losing hair... Guys she's only 29 years old. I have no idea." Trowa sighed and took a sip of his coffee only to regret it as he slightly burnt his tongue. Trowa then sighed and placed the chart on the table along with the cup.

"Since I've stop treating Heero I haven't had any new people in," Duo stated sighing and leaning back in the chair. "The same old people coming in," Duo placed his hands behind his head only to have the chair go backwards to the floor. "OW!" Duo yelled as everyone on the floor who had seen or heard the incident gasped.

Wufei bit his knuckle so not to laugh while Trowa just bit his lip. However when Duo sat up papers from his lap thrown everywhere his hair in a mess and his white lab coat now dirtied by the cold coffee on it. That was it Wufei and Trowa burst in to a fit of laughter. Duo glared at them as he picked up his papers, took of the messed up white lab coat and picked up the chair – grabbing it before sitting down.

"Not funny," Duo growled. Trowa and Wufei stopped laughing and snickered as they began to sip at their drinks.

Trowa frowned as he thought about his patient's symptoms. Loss of hair, weight, and finger nails... Could she be? Trowa turned to Wufei. "Hey Wufei is it possible that a patient with a loss of weight, finger nails and hair has anorexia."

Wufei pondered on that thought for a while and then nodded. "If HIV came back negative then yes it is."

Suddenly a sad looking Hannah power walked their way. She looked as if she was going to cry. Trowa stood up to see the girl only for her to rush past and say that she didn't like the patient. Trowa turned back to Wufei and Duo and sighed.

"Looks like someone got their first face spit." Duo said feeling sorry for the girl. Duo remembered the way Trowa and Wufei had explained it to him when they first befriended him. Wufei finished his coffee before stretching.

Trowa sighed again. "There are lots of things to hate about being a doctor; there's bad hours, malpractice insurance..."

"Yeah, Sally doesn't stop complaining about how its unjust that girls don't look good in scrubs but guys do." Wufei growled and ducked as he saw his boss come over.

Sally walked over to the boys. "Have either of you seen Chang?" Sally asked; seemed she was in a foul mood. Both men shook their heads.

"Last I checked he was in paediatrics tell some parent's bad news," Trowa covered for Wufei still under the table.

"Thanks Barton," she then stormed off out of the ward and into the corridor leading to the elevator. Wufei then popped up and sat back on the chair thanking Trowa and Duo for covering him. He couldn't stand to talk to the woman on the night shift.

"But Trowa," Duo started. "You get to be like a detective with a patient. Isn't that great about the job?"

Trowa shrugged, "I guess." He then added. "But what I sometimes hate is when patients bitch and lie to your faces."

* * *

Trowa walked into his patient's room – Mrs Louise Pucket – flanked by Wufei (so he could hide from Sally). Louise was a young woman in her late twenties. Her sandy blonde hair seemed to be falling out every time she brushed it. There were bandages around her fingers and hand's which seemed to make it difficult for her to do much while they healed. Trowa went in with a serious face. Duo would need to help him out later with this, but Wufei was here for the support right now.

"Mrs Pucket I'm afraid I have some bad news." Trowa said holding the chart in his hands, leaning against the end of the bed. Louise then glanced from Trowa to Wufei standing tall and proud. Trowa could see her look unsure of Wufei. "We got you're test results back and you are negative for HIV."

"Well that sounds like good news," Louise said and then gave a small sigh. That was when Wufei stepped in.

"Unfortunately with the HIV being negative we didn't know what to do," Wufei stated.

"So Dr Chang here helped me figure out that you have..." Trowa stopped for a second before think of the next few seconds in his head. "You have anorexia."

"But I am fat I need to diet," Louise stated as if they where blind and couldn't see what she looked like. However Trowa and Wufei frowned. The chart showed that she was 95 pounds, way under what an average healthy 29 year old should be.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to refer you to a psychologist just to talk about anything," Trowa stated before the woman started to ignore them. Trowa indicated for him and Wufei to leave her.

* * *

00:30 AM

They walked back out of the small room to the nurse station where Duo sat with a new set of coffees. Both nodded thanks as they sat down and took a coffee each. It was ridicules how much caffeine intake you had on the night shift. It's like with alcohol you think it didn't affect you and then you wake up and bang it hits you hard.

"So how did she take it?" Duo asked softly as he waited to see how this patient reacted.

"She thought that she was fat," Wufei stated pinching the bridge of his nose.

"She weighs ninety-five pounds." Trowa gave the details on the woman. "An average 29 year old should way about one-twenty." Trowa sighed before turning to Duo. "I don't understand how people can do that to themselves. "

Duo sighed. "It's pretty much an eating disorder characterized by refusal to maintain a healthy body weight, and an obsessive fear of gaining weight due to a distorted self image." Duo explained. Silence fell over the three.

"Why is Sally here anyway, Wufei?" Trowa asked as the other returned to the comfy seat.

"Paper work is going quite bad at the moment apparently." Wufei explained. "I volunteered to work the night shift to have a bit more money, plus I'm not leaving any of the intern's un-guarded on the first night shift."

"Told you not to take a liking to the interns," Duo stated getting a growl from Trowa and Wufei.

"My department is short staffed at the moment so I need to help out a bit more," Trowa stated rubbing his fore head. He loved helping the inters and all that but he had to agree with the others, they could be a hand full. Especially on the first night shift!

"Why exactly are you on the night shift anyway Duo?" Wufei asked before taking a sip of the cooling coffee. "Don't you work days?"

"Yeah well I heard you two were working tonight so I thought I'd give you company plus there's a patient down in the far corner," he pointed to the small room. "She has a mild disorder that almost caused her to commit suicide. My department wants at least one of us to keep an eye on her." He gave a smile. "She's 60 years old and just lost her husband to cancer." Duo sighed. "We're not sure yet but that might be why she tried to do it."

"You mean Miss Walker?" Trowa asked receiving a nod. "She's so kind. I can't see someone ever doing something like that."

"She must have loved that man if will to take her own life." Wufei stated thinking about his own deceased spouse.

* * *

2:30 AM

"TROWA BARTON!"

"Oh boy..." Duo stated as the sound of an evil Sally sounded through the halls. "Duck and cover boys." Trowa and Wufei both ducked under the desk just in time to miss Sally's grand entrance. However on not seeing Trowa she stormed up to Duo and leaned over the desk and glared at the boy.

"What's this I've heard?" She exclaimed. "Barton has covered another patient and now this patient is going to talk to you!" Duo winced at the volume the woman was using. She may have looked like a sweet heart but she was anything but. "Duo I think if you should be checking anyone it should be Barton!"

Duo looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Trowa wince under the table. Wufei was silently snickering at Trowa. Duo wanted to smile but wouldn't dare for fear of getting his friends caught. Sally then stormed off with her coat in hand heading for the elevator.

"If you see Chang or Barton tell them to see me when they're on their next shift!" She yelled and slammed the door.

Duo sighed. "Coast clear," Duo said as the two rose into their seat. Both sighed. "She's right mind Trowa. You do, do an awful lot of favours for people around here. The anorexia patient isn't even belonging to your department's authority." Both Trowa and Wufei sighed and shook their heads. Duo was still young and naive after all these years.

"Duo get as many friends as you can around here who will support you no matter what," Wufei explained patting the boys shoulder.

"Then when you need a favour you just ask them," Trowa explained the rest. "Besides it's a favour I've owed for a long time so there we go."

* * *

3:45 AM

Duo checked up on Ms Walker. The old woman had woken up complaining. Duo smiled at the old woman. Duo walked over and sat on the woman's bed.

"How are you doing Ms Walker?" Duo asked kindly. The woman smiled, it was hard to believe that this woman would have tried to commit suicide just because she was lonely. Duo sighed as the recent events started to unfold in his mind. Why was he thinking these right now? He shouldn't.

"You seem distracted young man," Ms Walker said. "I'm guessing you don't do many late shifts?" I like this woman, thought Duo.

Duo smiled. "Is it that obvious?" She nodded to him. "My friends and I have been having a difficult time as of late. But my job is to see if you're okay?"

"I'm fine dear." She said in a calming tone that reminded Duo of his mother. "I guess I'm just tired."

"Is there anything I can get you?" Duo asked softly thinking of anything. "Cup of tea? Coffee?"

"A tea would be wonderful darling." Duo smiled at least he could be useful to someone tonight instead of just sitting around. Duo nodded and then walked out of the room to see

Wufei and Trowa almost falling asleep. Duo bounce over to them seeing the now empty cups of coffee. Duo gave a chuckle as he saw the boys; Duo had gotten use to late night with Heero so this so far wasn't half bad. Duo took his friends orders for drinks and walked over to the staff room and got the drinks.

* * *

There on one of the staff chairs was Hannah, the young intern from earlier. Duo made another cup and walked over to the girl. He handed her the cup. She looked up at him confused.

"You'll need it," Duo spoke softly as he smiled at the girl. Hannah nodded her thanks and took the cup off Duo. Duo smiled as she watched the girl cautiously sip the drink. "You okay after earlier?"

Hannah looked up at Duo and nodded. "Yeah," she whispered. "Just shock I guess." Duo smiled and patted the girls shoulder.

"It happens to best people all the time." Duo gave the girl a wink before walking out of the room.

* * *

Duo watched as Trowa signed some paper work from one of the nurses in pink scrubs. The nurse hurried off as Duo held out a cup to Trowa. Trowa nodded his thanks and sat down in the chair. Duo then placed the other cups of coffee on the desk before leaving to head to Ms Walkers bed. Duo smiled as he saw Wufei looking at her chart. Duo walked around Wufei and held the tea out to the woman. She gave her thank you before looking to the two doctors. Wufei placed the chart down and looked up at the woman.

"Everything looks fine. We want to keep you in for a few days." Wufei explained. "Just to make sure you okay. So get as much rest as you can." Wufei and Duo then turned and walked out of room to Trowa. Duo had a question that seemed strange to pop in to his head at this moment.

"Hey Wufei," Duo said causing Wufei to turn to him. "Do you think you'll always be a doctor?"

Wufei nodded. "As long as I can," Wufei smiled. Duo leaned on the desk looking down at Trowa – who was sipping his coffee. Wufei took his coffee off the desk and walked around to sit next to Trowa.

"What about you Tro?" Trowa looked up at Duo seeing that a question was involved with the mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Do you think you'll always be a doctor?" Trowa thought about the question carefully and was about to answer when a brunet in pink scrubs came up to them with a chart in her hand. She held out the chart to Trowa. Trowa frowned slightly as he saw it.

"It's Ms Walkers chart," she explained. She handed it to Trowa and walked off. Trowa frowned slightly not remembering asking for a chart on her. Trowa opened the chart and looked at it. Heart rate, normal. Blood pleasure, slightly low. A blood test and a few other tests all came back to one thing. Caner! Trowa lowered the chart. He should really be use to this by now. Trowa jumped up from his seat and walked over to Ms Walker's bed. Followed by Wufei and Duo who looked more like lost puppies. Trowa walked up to Ms Walker.

"Ms Walker it's come to my attention that you have caner and have not had your treatment. Might I ask why?" Trowa asked becoming slightly annoyed. A patient with caner was under his care. How this was over looked? Why it was over looked? It didn't make sense.

The woman's eyes where soft, almost teary. "When you're husband gets given a month to live and you three, you start to wonder why?" Her words at this point made no sense. "My husband couldn't be saved by any doctor. I could be prolonged but that was it." She gave a soft sigh. "I'd rather be with him dead than without him for a little longer." She raised a tissue to her eyes and whipped the tears from her eyes. Trying to be strong. She looked up at the three men who looked down at her with pity. Their eyes soft as if imagining that happening to them. "What would you boys have done if your loved one died before you?"

Wufei's head bowed. "My wife is already dead."

She sniffed. "Then you know what it's like?" Wufei nodded before the woman's eyes turning to the other two. "What would you do?" The feelings of fear, sadness and anger from the past few months coming back to them. The ordeal with Quatre and Kaori. Their pain flowing through all of them. The events that brought them all together. "You've already had those feelings at your young ages." She sighed. "I won't ask you to tell me. But in the end did it sort out?"

Duo looked over to Trowa, Trowa looked at Duo. Both smiled and gave a small laugh. Before seeing a slightly smiling Wufei. Yeah, it had worked out. Better than anything... Well almost anything.

"Yeah almost," Trowa spoke softly.

Ms Walker smiled softly. "Then you'll understand, won't you?" All three nodded.

"Get some rest," Duo spoke softly. "We'll check on you in the morning."

* * *

4:30

"Duo," called a voice. All three looked up from their work to see Hannah Harris standing there smiling. She gave a small giggle. "Thanks for earlier." She blushed slightly. "I really needed it."

Duo smiled at the young woman. "Any time Hannah." She smiled before walking off to do her work before her shift ended. Trowa and Wufei turned to Duo for some kind of indication of an explanation. Duo smiled. "I just told her that she was going to fit in here all too well." Trowa's smile brightened.

"It sounds like the conversation we had with you when you started." Trowa stated. Laughter escaped their lips as they remembered everything they had been through.

"I think the only reason i got through my first years here was because I knew you two." Duo laughed.

* * *

5:05AM

Trowa sighed as he watched the interns go about their rounds. Come seven they'll be out of here for a good day's sleep. And so would the rest of them. Trowa smiled as he remembered his internship and all the friends that where around him. Going from being an intern to a resident at the private clinic. And then becoming an attending here. It hadn't seen so long ago that he was an intern yet it seemed so long ago. Trowa sighed as he remembered talking to Wufei about Quatre on the first day of the transfer. Trowa sighed. Then there was getting to know Quatre and Kaori. The party, and everything that came after it. Trowa spun in the chair to turn to his friends sitting next to him as he held the cup of coffee in his hand. Wufei was sitting in the chair almost falling asleep. Duo was sitting on the desk his legs swinging like a little child.

"You know..." Trowa started causing the others to look at him. "I never answered you're question earlier. About will we always be doctors..." Trowa paused and turned to Duo. "You will. You have this amazing ability to find joy in everything you do. "

"Thank you." Duo said appreciating the complement.

Trowa then turned to Wufei. "No question about it." Trowa smiled causing Wufei to smile as well. "Whether it's helping someone with something a thousand times. Or teaching someone something." Trowa sighed and placed his cup on the desk. "But as for me... it's a big victory for me finding out something about Louise. But those moments are kind of like eating chocolate. I enjoy it for ten seconds and then it's just gone. The thing that always sticks with me is seeing the fear on a person's face when I give them the worst news ever. I never forget that." Trowa turned to Duo. "You're a psychologist, you get to fix people and help them get their life in order. But with me most of the time all I can do is tell them and then wish them luck. Or even just try and keep them alive a little longer." Trowa paused. "So you want to know if I will always be a doctor... I have no clue. I'm a doctor today, I will be tomorrow... but I got in to this job because I wanted to help people. It's why I was so stubborn with Quatre." He chuckled remembering how stubborn both of them where. "Those feelings I get whether good or bad keep me going. If I could maybe one day not be the head of a department and just be a regular cardiologist or just go back to a small family clinic... I think I would be just as happy as I was here."

* * *

7:30AM

Trowa walked in to his home throwing his keys on the small table by the door and hanging up his jacket. Then humming came from somewhere. Trowa walked in to the living room to see Quatre with an empty glass in his hand. Trowa looked around and saw no lights on. Not even the TV on.

"Quatre?" Quatre turned around and walked over to kiss Trowa's lips. Quatre smiled as Trowa wrapped his arms around the blonde. "Quatre what you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," Quatre hummed. He leaned up and rubbed noses with Trowa. "Love you."

Trowa smiled. "Love you too." Trowa watched the blonde yawn slightly making him chuckle. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

* * *

10:00AM

Heero kissed Duo's cheek as he slept after the night with his friends. Heero pushed some bangs out of Duo's face as the young man moved slightly. Heero smiled softly at Duo's face before getting up to leave him to sleep.

* * *

12:30PM

Relena snuggled closer to Wufei as he relaxed. He had gotten a few hours sleep. Relena had felt bad about coming over and not knowing he had a night shift. Wufei lay on the couch with Relena lying on top of him. Relena watched as the young doctor fell asleep. Relena smiled and kissed Wufei's lips as she watched the man sleep softly.

_**

* * *

**_

Thanks for reading.

_**Please check out Standingontherooftops story and her other creations.**_


End file.
